For Your Smile
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Over time, even adorable habits become irritating. When this happens, it's important to know when you are in the wrong. Shounen ai DaviKai.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Written for Amane's birthday. (Why, yes, it was actually published in time on LJ.) Ended up as DaviKai because anything of mine involving Davide will end up being DaviKai.

Hardly my best work, but not the worst, either, I don't think. And hey, it's DaviKai.

* * *

For Your Smile  


* * *

When a courting relationship turns into a domestic one, its nature will inevitably change. First there will be an almost hilarious amount of love and affection, the pleasure of always waking up to seeing the same face looking at you, the shared breakfast, the kiss before starting the day. Eventually, though, this will fade away to make way to the reality of the every day life. The familiar face no more delights you so much when you start to notice the morning breath, the other has again forgotten it's their turn to make coffee for the breakfast, and you're in too much hurry to hardly even say a word to each other, never mind kiss. At this point, the other's habits will seem almost unbearably annoying, even those that were so very adorable and wonderful in the beginning. This stage, as well as each person's reactions to it, will often determine the fate of a long-term relationship.

Of course, Kaidou knew all this. He also knew that this stage had been long in the coming. However, he couldn't help but also know that if he heard one more pun – just one more – he was going to strangle his boyfriend.

Sure, he loved Davide. Sure, he'd known the other boy for years and knew very well the puns were pretty much an inseparable part of Davide's personality. However, all this didn't change the fact that they were pretty much driving him insane at the moment.

At first he had thought them to be simply weird, then grown to find them somewhat adorable. But now he had finally gotten sick of them, to the point where he was seriously considering mimicking Kurobane's old habit of kicking Davide in the head for every stupid pun.

But then again, wouldn't that qualify as domestic abuse by now?

Worst of all, Davide didn't seem to even notice his irritation. The other man just went about with his life as usual, never paying attention even when Kaidou asked – somewhat civilly, even – whether he could stop with the puns just for a second.

He'd just finished feeding the cats, watching them eat, as he heard Davide's voice from the doorway. "Hey, Kaoru? Is it just me, or has Kisuji been a bit catty today?"

And again with the idiotic jokes! Kaidou refrained from answering, lest he say something too harsh, opting for simply hissing in annoyance instead.

Though Davide didn't say anything, Kaidou could almost hear the frown on the other's face before there were footsteps behind him. Then Davide halted, standing right behind him.

"Kaoru, love?" asked a soft voice right next to his ear as strong arms were wrapped around him. "Is something the matter?"

"You are," snapped Kaidou, unable to contain his irritation any longer. "You and your idiotic puns! I've gotten more than enough about them, fsshuuu!" He pushed the other's arms away, annoyed, and stepped away. "They're not even funny. They simply annoy the Hell out of me!"

"Huh?" As he turned around to look Kaidou realized that in addition to surprised and somewhat confused, Davide seemed also a bit hurt. "But – you never said anything!"

"Yes, I did," the dark-haired man hissed. "I've told you more than enough times to just stop, yet you never do. Did it never even cross your mind that I haven't laughed at any of your stupid jokes in ages?"

"But… but that's exactly why I go on." Now, it was Kaidou's turn to look somewhat confused as he looked at his partner. "When you don't find my jokes funny, I just try harder… I'm just trying to make you smile, you know." Amane's voice got a bit more quiet. "You never smile anymore, Kaoru, not like you used to. And you never, ever laugh. Can you blame me if I'm trying to make you happy in the only way I know of?"

Kaidou was quiet for a while, digesting this. Finally, he said, "You do make me happy, Hikaru… I'm just not the type to smile or laugh. You should know that by now."

"And I never mean to annoy anyone with my puns," replied Davide. "You should know that by now, yourself. Besides, I do know it's not your habit to smile, but that just makes me try even harder." Davide stepped towards him, and Kaidou didn't step back. A hand reached to touch his chin, tilting it up just a bit. "I like your smile. I want to see it more often."

"If I smile, will you cut down on the jokes?" slipped from Kaidou's lips. He almost immediately regretted the words, though it was too late to take them back anymore. From the hurt flash in Davide's eyes he knew he'd said the wrong thing. After all, like Davide had just reminded him, jokes were a big part of what made Davide the person Kaidou had first fallen in love with. If it hadn't been for his puns, would Kaidou have ever even noticed him?

"…Yes," said Davide finally, quietly. "It won't be easy, but… if that's what you want, I will." His eyes were still hurt but his tone sincere. He truly meant what he said.

Now, Kaidou sighed, then stepped forward to wrap his arms around Davide's midsection. "Sorry," he murmured, his face half hidden against the other's shoulder. At least he didn't have to see the hurt eyes like this. "I… I didn't mean it like that."

There was silence, for a moment. Then, he found himself again in the receiving end of an embrace. "I know you didn't, love."

"You don't have to stop with the jokes," Kaidou said. "I guess the fault is mine, for suddenly getting annoyed at them after bearing with them for years. I know it's in your nature, and that you do it to make people feel better. You wouldn't be Hikaru without your stupid puns."

"I know they can get annoying sometimes. And I'll try to hold back if I see you're already annoyed, okay?" Davide kissed his hair softly. "Although sometimes it's hard to tell with you…"

"Oh, be quiet. If I'm annoyed, it's usually your fault."

"Or Momoshiro's," Davide pointed out, a slight smile on his lips as he again coaxed Kaidou to raise his face.

"Or Momoshiro's," agreed Kaidou before kissing his partner. At least with his mouth occupied, he couldn't tell any puns.

This was, Kaidou knew, hardly the last time they fought over this particular subject – or any subject, really –, given his own somewhat volatile temper and Davide's more cheerful character. It was, however, the first time, and they'd gotten over it without blowing it out of proportion.

It perhaps wasn't a guarantee for living happily ever after, but, as Davide might have said, things happening lively ever after wasn't that bad an alternative.


End file.
